


Doctor Cooper

by GwenCooperWilliams (AnnaOnTheMoon)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Medical, Playing Doctor, playing nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/GwenCooperWilliams
Summary: Post Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang. Gwen patches up Owen. Gwen/Owen





	Doctor Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN on 03/07/08 as 'Playing Doctor'

* * *

Gwen peered over the railing into Owen's autopsy bay and watched as he completed the report on the blowfish alien or whatever it was called. He was typing only using his left hand; his right hand was wrapped across his stomach pressing a pad into the wound on his side. Every once in a while he'd wince as if moving to type was painful. She felt bad for Owen. She didn't even get a scratch on her body at all between being kissed by Captain John with his paralyzing lip gloss and then later being handcuffed to him and nearly having to die. She knew he must have gotten shot while he and Tosh were out investigating together; no doubt he had taken the bullet to save Tosh. She wondered if he had even had time to properly clean the wound at all, let alone try to remove the bullet. Almost immediately after Ianto had found Owen and Tosh, the three of them had set out to find her. Once she was found, Owen was busy making sure he could get the poison out of her system.

After hightailing it back to the hub, they had been immediately on edge finding Captain John in their hub, having Jack walk in perfectly okay after being shoved off a building, and then everything else happened so fast - the bomb attaching itself to the other captain, her getting handcuffed to him, and then Owen rushing to spin all their blood together so Jack could inject it into Captain John and save her from not only having to jump into the rift, but from being blown up. And then, they had had to spend an entire night trying to avoid themselves! They couldn't go back to anyone's flat, and they couldn't go to the hub, so instead they used their weight to book a suite for the night at the last minute. Ianto and Jack claimed the larger bedroom, Tosh took the small one, and her and Owen had spent the night just curled up together sleeping on the sofa. No, she was sure Owen still hadn't had time to take care of himself.

Gwen crept down the steps into the bay silently trying not to break Owen's concentration. She reached the cabinet where he kept all his supplies and she set about pulling things onto a metal tray. She really had no clue what she would need, so she grabbed tape, gauze, pads, antiseptic, and a few odd looking tools she had no clue what they were called, let alone what they were for. She carried the tray over to Owen and lightly rested her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Owen jumped at the contact and then immediately groaned at the sudden movement.

"Hey," Gwen said softly, "Have you taken care of that yet?"

"I'm finishing the report now," Owen half slurred out. He had doped himself up on so many painkillers he was actually surprised he was still awake, let alone able to type up a report.

"That's not what I meant, Owen. The wound. Have you done anything for it?"

"Oh, this? ''tis but a scratch'." Gwen giggled at the Monty Python quote and played along. " 'A scratch? But your arm's off!' "

" 've 'ad worse'," Owen replied.

Gwen sobered. "I'm sure you have Owen, but would you please let me take care of you?" She placed the tray on his desk. "I think I have everything we need."

Owen glanced down at the tray and had to laugh at Gwen's choice of medical instruments. "Gwen, sweetheart, you brought over a laryngoscope." Gwen gave Owen a blank look as if to say 'and?' "A Laryngoscope is used to see down your throat."

Gwen felt her face get hot. "Oh."

"And that," Owen said, raising his eyebrows at Gwen, "Is a catheter. I don't think we need that, either. Unless you have something really kinky in mind for tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Gwen looked down at the floor, highly embarrassed. "Sorry. I thought I could help."

Owen reached his hand out and tipped Gwen's face back up. "You did alright," He carefully stood up and made his way over to the autopsy table, removing his lab coat in the process. "You sure you want to help?" Gwen nodded. The sight of all that blood all over Owen's shirt really had her concerned.

Owen carefully sat on the table and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Okay, darlin', you're going to need to remove the bullet." Gwen looked at him with wide eyes. "Should I go get Tosh? Or Jack? I bet Jack has some experience with removing bullets." Gwen suddenly got very nervous and started backing away from Owen.

He held out his hand. "Come back here. You can do this. I'll talk you through it, and I know you won't do anything worse to me than already has been done." He reached for a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "I'm going to inject this into my side. It'll make things numb so you can poke it all you want and I won't feel a thing, okay?" Gwen slowly nodded. She finally had an opportunity to examine Owen's side. Unlike when she had been shot in the side with a shotgun, Owen's wound looked much worse. She gently started cleaning off some of the dried blood from Owen's side. Owen closed his eyes and enjoyed the light tickling sensation of Gwen's fingers until the anesthetic kicked in.

Owen laid back onto the table and unbuttoned his pants. Gwen raised her eyebrows and smirked "Something else on your mind, Doctor Harper?"

"No,  _Doctor_  Cooper," Gwen grinned at being called doctor, "I was just giving you better access to the wound." Gwen nodded. "Now what?"

Owen pointed to a pointy edged metal instrument. "You'll need to use that to extract the bullet. Just grab onto the bullet and tug it out. If anything breaks, you can always stitch it up."

"Alright. Wait, hold on." Gwen reached over and grabbed Owen's lab coat and put it on. "There we go. Now I can properly play doctor."

Owen grinned. "Oh sweetheart, I'll show you how to play doctor." Gwen kept up a steady stream of banter with Owen as she tried to extract the bullet. Surprisingly, it was fairly easy, and soon she was holding up the instrument she still didn't know the name of, bullet clenched tightly between the tips. "Look, I did it. Did I hurt you?"

"If I say yes, will you kiss it and make it better?" He smirked at Gwen. He loved getting her riled up. Gwen leaned in close until her lips were hovering mere millimeters over the wound. She lightly blew on the incision, and Owen shivered from the contact.

Gwen eyed the needle and thread Owen handed her warily. "I have to stitch you up? Is it worth mentioning that I failed Home Economics? Couldn't sew a straight line to save my life." Owen chuckled.

"It doesn't matter how messy it looks. The stitches only need to be in for a few days, then we can remove them and everything should be better." Gwen still didn't look convinced. "I trust you, Gwen." He threaded the needle and took her hand in his. He guided her hand over to the wound and pierced his numb skin with the needle. "Think you can take it from here?"

Gwen dragged a chair over so she could have her head at the same level she needed to stitch and heaved a sigh. She was so afraid she would cause permanent damage to Owen, or leave him with a scar. She dutifully stitched him up, her tongue between her teeth in concentration. Owen ended the thread in a knot for her and cut the extra off.

"Now, all we need to do is cover it back up so the stitches can't get bumped, and we're done." Gwen smiled confidently. "This part, I know how to do."

She gently and expertly placed the bandage over the fresh stitches and taped it in place. She stood up and lightly patted his side. "There we go. All done now." She made to walk away from him so she could get him a different shirt to put on when Owen reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her close.

"Doctor Cooper? I think you forgot something." Gwen could see the lust in his eyes. "What's that, Doctor Harper?" She lightly licked her lips. He pulled on her until she was practically lying on top of him on the examining table. "A kiss to make it better." He said, his lips crashing down on hers.


End file.
